Marylin's Wish
by Sithicus
Summary: They all know not to utter that word, but what if someone didn't know just how bad it meant to use the W word? A Xander Halloween Drabble.


**Author's Notes:** In honor of all the other Halloween stories out there I present to you this oneshot.

_Disclaimer: I make no claims to owning any of the characters depicted in this brief oneshot, they belong to their respective owners. In order not to spoil just what it is I'm crossing over I won't mention who they are, but it's someone I don't see being used very often. I'm just using these for fun, please don't sue me._

Without further ado, here you go... Don't say I didn't warn you... No wait I didn't.

* * *

The blonde woman sighs to herself as she sits within her room in the home of her aunt and uncle; once again a young suitor that came calling has run away at the mere sight of her, or so she believes. Lightly brushing her hair into a slightly tangled mess hoping to look more like her lovely aunt she turns to a book in hopes of finding an escape from the crushing loneliness. She is used to it yet it still haunts her and she must never let her family know how she really feels towards these so called suitors, each one of them always fleeing despite the length of time she goes out with them.  
One of them even lasted a whole year before she finally got up the courage to introduce him to her family, her family; there's nothing wrong with them. Her uncle works at the parlor and loves every minute of it, her aunt keeps house and occasionally tries her hand at some odd job or other, her grandfather works tirelessly into the wee hours of the morning upon experiment after experiment and of course her little cousin spends most of his time going to school or taking care of Spot the family pet.  
Feeling a stray tear on her cheek she brushes it aside without a care, she will not give in to her sorrow, but some days when it becomes too bearable even for her then she turns to the heavens and makes her plea… Perhaps tonight she should try again, perhaps this time someone out there will hear her and answer her prayer as it were.

"Oh, I wish I could meet a nice boy who wouldn't run away at the sight of me." She states to no one in particular, unknowingly this time someone has taken note of it and already the wheels are set in motion.

* * *

Alexander Lavelle Harris or Xander to his friends had been sitting in the living room of his best friends house watching a scary movie, at least to him when all of a sudden he felt a strange calling and the next thing he knew he was standing outside a creepy looking European style house dressed in his finest eye patch cleaned clutching a bouquet of, of all things, dead flowers in his left hand. He didn't know what to make of this; at least not at first, but the call came from the house and he was unable to resist despite the numerous attempts.

"This is so of the bad." He grumbled to himself as he passed the overgrown and dead looking front lawn filled with shrubs, trees and what must have been crab grass, this place looked like the home of a Master vampire if ever he'd seen one. But he still felt the call and so reached up to the knocker and banged it back against the door, a loud almost hollow sound reverberated throughout the house. Footsteps could barely be heard, loud clomping sounding footsteps and then the right-hand side of the door opened revealing a sight truly to behold.  
Standing an impressive seven foot three inches tall with a wide flat head, a pallor that looked worse then a zombie's and two bolts sticking out of his neck was what could only be a genuine Frankensteinesque Monster.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" The monster asked in a surprisingly friendly sounding tone of voice.

"Er, hello my name is Alexander Harris and I'm here to see Marilyn." Xander explained not even knowing where the words that came out his mouth had come from.

"Oh, how nice I'll go get her. Please come in." The monster requested ushering Xander into the foyer; still under the strange spell the young Harris followed briefly wondering how Buffy and the others were reacting to his disappearance. The inside looked worse then the outside, with cobwebs and antique furniture covered in dust all over the place, it almost looked like no one lived here at all.

"What a… Charming place." Xander complimented with a slight smile as he tugged at the collar of his shirt, by now he was just going along with the strangeness of it all wondering perhaps if this was all a dream.

"Why thank you, would you believe it takes my wife only six hours to get it this way?" The Monster asked with a wide grin. "Marilyn!" He called up the stairs.

"Who is it Herman?" A woman's voice wondered from off to Xanders' left, his blindside naturally. Turning slightly he caught a glimpse of an unsurprisingly gloomy looking living room, or maybe he should call it the dead room considering who came out of it. A pale woman with a ghostly complexion, black and white hair that stood out quite sharply a white outfit that befit her complexion rather nicely and a silver bat medallion on a chain.

"It's a gentleman caller for Marilyn." The Monster, Herman stage whispered to the woman; Xander almost sworn he heard a laugh track like on those old black and white sitcoms in the air, but the feeling passed.

"Oh good, you know since the last one ran out on her all she's been doing lately is staying in her room when she doesn't go to school." The pale woman remarked smiling at Xander, that's when he noticed the teeth. Pointed fangs exactly like a vampires', then again who else would marry Frankenstein's Monster? A werewolf?

"Goodness, you know in all the excitement we forgot to introduce ourselves." Herman exclaimed uncrouching from his slightly bent over position as he spoke to the much shorter wife. "My names Herman Munster and this is my wife Lily."

"Nice to meet you." Xander automatically responded smiling at the duo, what the hell why shouldn't he be nice; compared to most of the things he'd run into his seven long years in Sunnyhell this was actually rather pleasant. Herman and Lily reminded him a little of those hippy vampires Buffy mentioned once.

"Yes Uncle Herman, what is it?" A gentle voice asked from the top of the stairs, turning to see who it was he was startled to find a rather lovely looking woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a body that had all the right curves. He didn't even realize he was gaping until Herman slapped him on the shoulder with a guffaw kind of laugh.

"Look Marilyn you have a gentleman caller." He explained beaming up at his niece. "Now try not to scare this one away." He added in a theatrical stage whisper that Xander believed even the next door neighbor could have heard.

"Um hello, I wasn't expecting someone to come calling for me." Marilyn remarked timidly she smiled at Xander and batted her eyelashes a little coyly, something Xander hadn't seen out of the movies.

"Yes, well it was rather unexpected for me to." He muttered under his breath. "Shall we go?" He asked instead waving his arm to indicate the doorway he'd entered.

"Let me just go change into something comfortable." She returned with a broad grin before literally dashing back to her room, _how strange_ she thought to herself. _I was just wishing for someone to come along_ she added quickly looking for a change of clothes.

"Now Alexander you be careful with our Marilyn." Herman cautioned turning to the young man. "She's still a little unhappy after the last one took off on her and another thing try to have her back before morning." He requested Xander nodded dumbly, he still wasn't altogether sure just what was going on here; still it was better then watching that movie at Willows. Just thinking about all the girly things he'd had to do since leaving Sunnydale made him shudder, at times like that he missed his buddy Oz and Andrew was definitely no substitute for the guy stuff he occasionally liked to do to get away from all the craziness. Living in a house with over fifty Slayerettes meant he rarely had control over the remote or what they were going to watch, do aside from slaying or researching or which movies they went to see.

"Did I hear the front door?" A new voice asked before Xander had a chance to say anything. "Well, well who's this? Is Marilyn finally seeing someone new? Heh, heh, heh." The voice laughed and a rather stately looking gentleman came from the hall to the left of the staircase clapping his hands together, he was wearing something only Dracula could pull off and considering he too sported the fangs of Lily Xander had to say this man probably was distantly related to the Vampire in question.

"Grandpa this is Alexander, Alexander this is my father, the Count." Lily introduced sweeping her arm out and brushing aside a cobweb with her gesture.

"Oh good this one looks like a real keeper, I sure hope Marilyn can keep him this time. Like I always say we could use new blood in this family." The elder Vampire exclaimed rubbing his hands together, just then Marilyn came back downstairs wearing a tasteful looking outfit. Xander thought it looked like something his mother might have worn when she was younger and not married to one Tony Harris bane of his existence.

"Where are we going?" She wondered. "And when did we meet?" She added confusedly. "I don't recall seeing you at school."

"I'm your knight in shining armor m'lady." Xander replied executing a formal bow. "And we're going to see that new comedy if you don't mind." He added.

"Oh no I don't mind." Marilyn returned smiling broadly. "I'm just glad that this time someone heard my wish." She added as Xander led her out of the house, her words took him by surprise but then again he shouldn't have been; after all to someone like D'Hoffryn this was probably the worst possible punishment he could imagine for the one who was responsible for Anya's death. Then again, there were worse things then dating a Munster a lot of worse things.

The End Of A Munster's Wish... R&R if you please.


End file.
